ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic Online/Characters
Those are the characters on Good Ol' Magic Online. Characters *'Custom Character' (voiced by Josh Keaton, Bumper Robinson or Johnny Yong Bosch if male and Ali Hillis, Cree Summer or Stephanie Sheh if female) - a young wizard who joins a side to train his/her magic powers and become something great. **'Custom Pet' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - the Custom Character's pet companion who follows him/her around. Allies *'Sam' (voiced by Scott Menville if male and Grey Griffin if female) - a human who follows the Custom Character and helps him/her to explore the secrets of Stonecreek City and joins whatever side you are on. * Light Side *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the wise head of his own academy who is rather calm and patient and believes in the victory of light over evil, mentoring the Custom Character if in the Light Side to become a hero like his students. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' grouchy assistant who often gets into situations with his boss due to their different views of training. *'Kaity Lars' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - an absent-minded teenage Face Paint witch who befriends the Custom Character if in the Light Side and tries to learn how to be a good witch, even if she often casts stupid spells. She'd become Charlotte's mother in the future. *'Arthur Painex' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a brash teenage Face Paint wizard who has a crush in Kaity and aims to become a great warrior by often getting into fights with anyone who he clashes with. He'd become Charlotte's father in the future just to be killed by Necromus when she was four. *'Kim Baxter' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a hot-headed yet curious teenage Tattoo who often investigates about the mysteries of some places. In the future, she becomes the Sheriff of Stonecreek City. * Dark Side *'The Iron Emperor' (voiced by Scottie Ray) - a vicious figure who heads his own academy and aims to destroy the forces of light and conquer the world, mentoring the Custom Character if in the Dark Side to become vicious just like him. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the Iron Emperor's idiotic henchman who often TBD. *'Shadow' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a flirtatious Dark Paint witch who is Kaity's arch-rival and is mentored by the Iron Emperor to become a menacing thwart to anyone who she wants to. *'Rhonda' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a geeky Mind Taker who likes to cause chaos and often ends up TBD. * Antagonists (for both sides) *'The Furred God' (voiced by Nolan North) - a self-absorbed centaur who hates Stonecreek due to its citizens' nature and plans to turn it into a world of his own. *'Mina' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - a seductive female Mask who loves to flirt with any male she finds out and is rather dangerous, often carring some TBD to fight down TBD. * Expansion pack exclusive Allies *'Cupid' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the goofy personification of Valentine's Day who is rather TBD. * Light Side * Dark Side * Antagonists *'Dr. Victor Frankenstein' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a mad scientist who created a hideous creature to TBD. *'Frankenstein's Monster' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a rampaging monster created by Frankenstein who TBD. * Category:Characters Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas